


The Sheriff

by JaneMyan



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Elves, F/F, Guns, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Nonbinary Character, Short, Wild West theme, adopted characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneMyan/pseuds/JaneMyan
Summary: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.Tonight, I will tell the tale of Charlie "The Sheriff", the only one who seems to appreciate a sense of justice in this damn desert; sit tight, grab a glass, and listen close.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lil' story I wrote about my latest Pathfinder character, Charlie "The Sheriff".  
> They're a Dusk Elf Gunslinger and they'll probably die the first day I play them.

The Gunslinger Thidna, now Charlie, was born to a Dusk Elf family, they were later abandoned by the family and adopted by a trio of Half Elf guards, forward a few years and the family ended up as another group of refugees struggling to find a new land to settle, for what was once their home is little more than a field, after a brutal band of brigands burnt the place down. The survivors fled, regrouped and migrated west, through the mountain passes and, unfortunately, the Anauroch desert.

By then our "hero" had reached their adolescent years, meaning they could begin to learn the martial art Amlthyr- Charlie's ex-home- had prided itself with back when it was still around. Powerful strikes paired with deadly precision made the art of Bayi an effective way to incapacitate an opponent- until said opponent surrounds the town with archers and simply waits until its inhabitants try to escape. 

Charlie learned and progressed through training as you would expect, they never seemed to show a remarkable aptitude, however, they were certainly not negligible as a student. Eventually, Charlie and a dozen of their peers had reached the stage where they would enter the Border Forest, to find one of the Fey creatures within and slay it for a pass through the rite of passage into adulthood; alas, the refugees were far from Border Forest and deep into the Anauroch desert, where the only option was Gnolls or the more civilized humanoids who dwelled within the sandy dunes.

The Elders convened and decided that the thirteen students would be accompanied by Velatha- Charlie's stepmother and once the law enforcer of Amlthyr; their task was to clear out a Gnoll encampment ahead of the caravan.

Fourteen left… and after a long, anxious night eleven returned: Charlie, ten students, and Velatha. The three who returned as lifeless bodies were triplets who were all massacred after the youngest had foolishly stumbled straight into a trap by the entrance to the Gnoll's cave.

For a while the caravan of refugees had hope, it was not long until they were out of the desert and they had been able to scavenge enough to make it as far as they had, how hard could a few more miles be?

Whether or not the caravan survived the final stretch is irrelevant to the story now, for Charlie had taken what they needed, enough rations to last a few days, a backpack and a sleeping roll, and left in the night- Why? A couple of days before Charlie's departure, they saw a strange town in the distance, heard the thunderous sounds emerging from it. Charlie petitioned to the Elders, asking that they stop there for supplies. Without hesitation, the Elders rejected it; Dusk Elves are a sceptical people and seldom trusted strangers.

Within two noons our hero-to-be arrived in Steelcreek; a town with a heartbeat of jarring explosions and thick, choking smoke which pours from the metal structures, creating a dirty mist around the town. Dark skinned people wearing thick cloth masks weave through the dirty streets, going about their business despite the constant metallic cackle echoing through the town.

There are many tales to tell of Charlie’s life in the town of Steelcreek, most of which shan’t be told this night. In short: there were two lovers, seven kills, three jobs, two “incidents” and some say a child had been left behind too. 

Most importantly: Erika, one of the strange humanoids, introduced Charlie to the society and became a close and trusted friend. Erika gave Charlie a home, a job in law enforcement and training in the local art of “Gunslinging”, a Gun being the source of what Charlie had heard approaching the town, now known to her as Gunfire.

Time went on and Charlie became a valuable member of the society who were all, except a grumpy couple in the southern district, ecstatic to gain another gun defending their town and Charlie had integrated well, adopting their accent, way of life, and all.

Regarding the “incidents” I mentioned earlier, one happened roughly thirty years into their new life and sixth months before that life gets secured behind the thick walls of repressed memories and drowned by whisky, a local favourite. The first of the two incidents involved a dangerous cocktail of one particular Dusk Elf, a bottle of moonshine, the local sheriff, and a revolver. The second involved the first two and a rather vexed lover.

Now killing anybody is a big enough crime, let alone the sheriff and the barkeep of the most popular saloon: Smokey’s, known for its abundance of alcoholic beverages, the weakest of which Charlie needed three years to manage more than a shot glass of- a barkeep who happened to be the fiancé of the sheriff or Charlie.

Sheriff Tobias Miller did not deserve 15 grams of lead directly delivered to the left hemisphere of his brain, unfortunately, half a bottle’s worth of whisky floating around in your blood does cause its fair share of problems, problems only amplified when the other half gets ingested and Charlie is left with an empty bottle to handle a very loud and very irate man.

There is very little known about the six months before Charlie leaves and the decades after, however, we do know that Charlie stumbled through the town streets for a long time, strung out on whatever booze they could find and regretfully fiddling with the sheriff’s badge she took and his revolver. At some point Erika found our hero- she always was the one to remember them, and taught the gunslinger one more lesson; whatever Erika told Charlie was enough to bring them out of their daze, enough to give them the hope to carry on and be the person destiny said they would be.

And so, Charlie left, a cause in their heart, the gilded tin sheriff’s badge on their chest, and the revolver they call Retribution. The details from here on are hazy, they say Charlie flits from town-to-town, fixing whatever problem they can find before moving on to find the next watering hole hospitable enough to give them a drink.


End file.
